


Bliss

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Assassins AU, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Flirting, Human AU, Kidnapping, M/M, References to Torture, This is an assassins AU - people are being shot and killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus has been kidnapped, and he sits back to watch the show as Alec comes for him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 21
Kudos: 363





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompt: "Look at him. I'll die for him. I'll kill for him. Either way, what bliss."
> 
> I'm just going to chant "Assassin AU, Assassin AU, Assassin AU" and just put this here for everyone!

  
Magnus laughed, even as the gun against his temple pressed a little tighter. Watching Alec as he spun and ducked behind a table he’d kicked over only moments earlier, only to fire two shots and take down both of his assailants, it was beautiful. He was poetry in motion, every single fiber of his body, focused on one thing and one thing only. 

  
“Careful, or you’ll be dead before he gets anywhere near you,” Jonathan growled into his ear. 

  
Magnus smiled and leaned back to watch as Alexander picked up another gun and tucked it and extra magazines away into the hidden pockets of his suit. "Look at him. I’d happily die for him.“ 

  
Jonathan snorted and pressed the gun tighter to Magnus’ head. "You might get your wish unless he’s brought me what I’ve asked for.” 

  
“That’s your mistake,” Magnus said with another grin. "Not only would I die for him, I’d kill for him. What bliss to be with a man like that.“ 

  
Jonathan frowned and looked down at the way Magnus’ hands were tied in front of him. "You’re not going to be killing anyone.” 

  
Magnus hummed and waited for Alec to storm through the door, gun pointed directly at Jonathan and smiled. "Are you sure about that?“ 

  
"Of course I-”

  
Magnus didn’t wait for him to finish, dropping his full weight onto Jonathan’s arms, sending him pitching forward, his whole body swinging. He snapped the zip tie over his knees in a quick motion, ignoring the flare of pain and picked up the gun that had gone flying, giving Alec a sunny smile. "You put on a marvelous show, darling!“ 

  
Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. "You could have freed yourself hours ago. What, do you have a fantasy about me playing your white knight?” 

  
“If I do, you’re certainly ruining it,” Magnus said with a huff, twirling the gun around his finger before clicking the safety off. He pointed it at Jonathan, who was staring at them in shock. "You think we didn’t figure it out?“ 

  
"You kill me and you’ll both have-”

  
“Oh we know,” Alec interrupted, rolling his eyes. "You put the bounties on both of our heads, tried to turn us against each other, because you figured we were the only ones who could get close enough to each other.“ 

  
Magnus laughed. "Well, he was right about that, darling. You certainly got closer than I was intending.” 

  
Alec’s eyes glittered as he glanced towards Magnus. "Not my fault you have a danger kink.“ 

  
"I don’t think you’re one to talk, mister I gave a blowjob with a knife at my throat,” Magnus said, his pupils blown as he watched Alec’s eyes go dark. "Now, what do you say we take care of things here?“ 

  
"Read my mind,” Alec purred, shifting and firing a shot through Jonathan’s knee, listening to him shout in pain, a smirk curled on his lips. He held out his phone. "Confess. Everything. _Now._ Or I’ll show you the next seven places I can shoot you without you bleeding out, one by one.“ 

  
Magnus shivered and grinned, waltzing towards Alec with his hips swaying. "I do love it when you use your gritty assassin voice, Alexander.” When Alec gave him a look, Magnus zipped his lips and turned to face the scumbag son of the Morgenstern organization and raised his eyebrows. 

  
“Go to hell,” Jonathan spat, his hands pressed to the wound in his leg. 

  
Magnus grinned and leaned up to steal a kiss from Alec, even as he pointed the gun downward and fired another shot through Jonathan’s other kneecap. "We can keep ourselves very entertained while we wait,“ he teased, pressing in close to Alec, leaning in to lick a stripe up the tattoo not hidden by the collar of his suit. 

  
Alec waited and watched Jonathan’s face start to go pale. _Good._ He was realizing that there truly was no one coming to help him. "Notice a certain absence? I thought you might. You did make a mistake coming after both of us. I think you’re realizing just how much.” 

  
Magnus groaned against Alec’s neck, wrapping both of his arms around Alec’s waist, shuddering against him. "That voice of yours does things to me,“ he breathed against Alec’s neck, sucking a mark into the pale skin beside the tattoo, then another. The sound another bullet going off was accompanied by a groan of pain, and the quiet babble of a confession that would lead to their freedom. 

  
While Alec secured the last needed piece of their plan for freedom, Magnus trailed his fingers along the belt Alec was wearing, shivering as he counted the knives Alec had strapped to him. He slowly slid one from its sheath and tucked it into his boot. "I’m going to use that knife to strip you bear as soon as we are home,” he promised. 

  
“We’re done here,” Alec growled. He tossed Jonathan’s phone into the range of his hands and knelt down in front of him. "If you try to run, or do anything other than call an ambulance? You’ll be dead before you see your next sunrise.“

  
Magnus grinned and blew Jonathan a kiss, tucking the gun into his waistband before he skipped after Alec, twirling the knife between his fingers. “You did leave us some fun on the way out didn’t you?” 

  
“You’ll see,” Alec said, pulling Magnus to him once the elevator doors closed behind him. He pressed the other man against the wall, dragging his eyes down the bloodstains on his shirt. “You’re all right?” 

  
Magnus gasped and slowly wound his arms around Alec’s shoulders. “Alexander, are you worried about me?” He leaned up and teased his lips against Alec’s, grinning as he rolled his hips, showing Alec just how much he’d enjoyed that display of strength earlier. 

  
“Tease,” Alec growled, stepping back as soon as the elevator hit the bottom floor, ignoring the pout from Magnus. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

  
Magnus pouted again and sauntered past Alec, tossing the knife in his hand. “I do hope you left me some of the fun, or maybe I’ll have to forgo the knife this evening.” 

  
Alec lifted his arm and pointed just beyond Magnus, firing a single shot when a man came running around the corner. “I think I know you better than that, love.” 

  
Magnus sighed happily, spinning around, Jonathan’s gun in his palm, aiming towards the guards coming for them. “I do love you, Alexander.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
